the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheGOATjezi/J3 Strategy
J3 Strategy this strat is mainly applicable for 3v3/5v5 conquest gamemodes. it focuses on financial supplementation, survival and defense. of course, like any strategy, it is always made better by cooperative teammates. New Game to start, build your NP on your command center crystal and either build or advise a teammate to build a naval yard immediately if the map has water/oil. acquire securable oil first, then place as many NP’s as are available to you. your teammates are key in this early stage of the game, as you will not be doing anything but buying expensive nuclear plants and oil ships for 10-15 minutes. for the early game, we will place only nuclear plants as you will be losing money by not taking advantage of the opportunity to make exponentially more money per crystal. if the map are you playing on has a middle ground, island or otherwise strategic location, it is imperative to secure and fortify it before your opponents as is necesarry not only for economical reasons but also as a means of attack and defense. by this point in the game, 12-18 mins, you should start researching. you can start sooner but i typically get around to it by then. its up to you how many research centers you place. i typically put 2 or 3 to start, don’t forget to sell them when you’re finished. depending on the map, i will research nukes, walls and artillery, as well as max either plane, ship or tank caps based on the situation. artillery are an effective means of attack on virtually any enemy fortification. you will have to be aware of their range and keep the protectee behind soldiers or other disposable units. you should begin building destroyers or battleships and using them to attack enemy oil rigs or naval yards in mass. by this point, you should have a nuclear plant placed on every suitable crystal, nukes arty and walls + unit caps of choice being researched, oil and strategic geographical locations secured at around 25 minutes. Mid Game it is important to say again how important knowledgable and active teammates are, one of this will work without them. typically, you could say mid game starts at about 17 minutes, but for this strat you will begin your mid game strategies around 26 minutes. most experienced players will begin their primary attack at 30 minutes, depending on the situation. you should have more money than you know what to do with, so you can decide to either fortify your FOB, CC, a high ground or choke point with walls, dorts, headquarters and units as to defer or impede your enemies ability to advance or strike your strategic locations. by this point in the game you will begin to see space fighters so be weary of them. keep an eye on your nuclear plants and make some fighters of your own and covertly destroy your enemies economy with them. your research will finish soon and you will be able to buy nuke silo & missle, artillery and more destroyers if you like. take some transport ships and send all of your artillery to your enemies CC. if they are paying attention and have units, send some space fighters or troops with the artillery to keep them alive. you should have at least one strategically important and fortified position and assets for multiple methods of attack. Late Game things can get tedious during late game. communicate and organize your attack with your teammates. you can supplement them with cash, fire nukes over and over, send rapid waves of artillery. whatever the match calls for. aim for AT LEAST 140 cpm, ideally more than 190. if you survive past 30 minutes with this strategy, you will have everything you need to conquer. Category:Blog posts